


So this is it?

by Demonic_Neko



Series: Lucifer sings Disney. [14]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Disney, F/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 06:38:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18047453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demonic_Neko/pseuds/Demonic_Neko





	So this is it?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Edge_sama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edge_sama/gifts).



Ella stood there humming to her self. "So this is love, mmm   
So this is love   
So this is what makes life divine   
I'm all aglow, mmm   
And now I know (and now I know)   
The key to all heaven is mine  
My heart has wings, mmm   
And I can fly   
I'll touch every star in the sky   
So this is the miracle   
That I've been dreaming of   
Mmm, mmm   
So this is love." As she stood there watching Lucifer and Chloe getting engaged and looked very happy too. "I hoped to have that someday with someone." She muttered softly to herself before she turned and walked off from the sidelines. She needed a drink and she needed one quickly too.

Ella didn't notice she was being watched by Lucifer's second eldest brother Michael.

"Hmm?" Michael muttered to himself before he quietly followed after Ella. 'Little brother spoke about this one when we came to visit last week.' He followed after her. 'Better make sure she stays out of trouble too.'

THE END!


End file.
